1. Technical Field
This invention relates to decoding devices and, more particularly, to a decoding device for quickly determining the dimensions and contours of a first double-sided key and thereby making a second double-sided key having identical dimensions and contours.
2. Prior Art
Locks using key operated systems are widely available and known. Key locking systems, for example, are used in automobiles, homes, offices and industrial buildings, cabinets and other applications and locations requiring limited or restricted access thereto. Often, keys are used to lock important or critical items, such as the aforementioned vehicles, homes, etc. In many instances, keys, which must be carried separately from the lock with which they are to be associated and used, are prone to becoming misplaced, lost and even stolen. A key which is not readily available for use, such as a lost or misplaced key, creates complications for the lock user. While many individuals will have a duplicate or spare key, it sometimes will not be in their possession or readily available. In other instances, there may be no spare keys.
Most commonly, among those keys which are misplaced are included automobile keys, and house keys. In the case of automobile keys, for example, it is often not enough to simply have a locksmith open a car door, since one will need to start the car engine in order for the vehicle to be used. To do this a key must be made. For example, where people have lost keys on vacation, in the ocean or some other place where it is not likely to be recovered, not only must the individual be given access to his or her vehicle, but also, the person must have a key in order to start the vehicle. While many manufacturers provide a key code which enables the mailing of a duplicate key which will fit that specific vehicle, usually the automobile dealers, and not locksmiths, are the only ones with access to the codes and equipment required to make a key which will fit. While a locksmith can obtain access to the automobile, for example, by picking a door lock, generally, this provides little help to the vehicle owner or user who then wishes to drive the vehicle to another location.
While mention was made of certain key codes, car dealers are not open twenty-four hours a day, and sometimes are not close by, rendering it impossible to have a new key made. Today, there are more difficulties encountered by the use of high security vehicle locks. These keys are even more difficult to duplicate and require specialized equipment for their production. High security type keys often include two profiles, one on one side of the key, and another on the opposite side of the key. The profiles are often separated by a wall between them.
In many cases, the only way to make a new key, when one has been lost, is to read the lock. This requires that the lock be disassembled in order to ascertain the proper profile of the key which will fit the lock and open it. This is often an expensive and impractical procedure, since the lock must be removed from its mounting and disassembled. In the case of an automobile, the lock must be removed from the door panel. This is considerably expensive and time consuming. Other difficulties, apart from removal of the lock, include encountering locks which cannot be readily disassembled, but must be destroyed and replaced. Thus if the lock must be destroyed, it will often be useless, except in the case of automobiles, for example, the key is still needed to operate the engine.
In the past, methods have been proposed for decoding locks without the need for disassembly or destruction of the lock. One method includes the use of a visual aid for inspecting the interior of the lock to observe the positions of the individual wafers or tumblers. A prior art example discloses the use of a lamp and probe for holding some of the tumbler wafers out of the way of the line of sight in order to permit observation of other wafer positions. This method requires the accurate estimation of the tumbler positions within the lock based on the observer's visual inspection. Because of small variations in the locations of the tumbler positions, and because of reflections and shadows of light, ascertaining the correct key profile by this method can prove difficult.
Accordingly, a need remains for a decoding device for double-sided keys in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a decoding device that is convenient and easy to use, provides for improved vehicle protection, and avoids considerable frustration and unnecessary expenditures. Instead of calling a locksmith or emergency road service truck to the scene for professional assistance, such a decoding device enables the driver/owner to create a duplicate key to unlock the door in an efficient manner. This advantageously saves the person a considerable amount of time, money and effort. Since the door is opened with a key instead of a slim-jim or a coat hanger, no accidental damage is inflicted upon the vehicle's window seals or painted surfaces. The decoding device is reliable, effective, lightweight, and adaptable to a variety of vehicle applications.